The Dragon Master
by TheDragonMaster
Summary: A young 14-year old boy is crushed by the murder of the woman who adopted him, while developing his Pokemon Mastery, whcih allows him to use the Dragon Element to his advantage.
1. Default Chapter

The Dragon Master: Chapter One  
  
I'm all alone, forsaken, abandoned. How did I get here you ask? I mean, standing on top of the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. I guess that I should start off by telling you my name. My name is Bob. Bob Shepardson. The world wishes to dispose of me, afraid of what I am capable of. To tell you the truth, not even I know what I am capable of. But you're more interest on why or how a 14-year old kid is standing on top of the Goldenrod Radio Tower wearing a teal hooded cloak in the middle of the raging storm. But I am the one causing the storm. I suppose that I should tell you why and how I got here. I was born on August 1, 1988. My parents gave me to an orphanage right after I was born. Now it is sometime early August 2002, and I am not sure of the date because I am running from the Pokemon League. I have no idea who my "real" parents are, but they are the ones who put me in that God-forsaken orphanage in Cherrygrove City. Here's my story, beginning in 1990, when I was only two years old...  
..............*Flashback*...............  
A woman, about in her early thirties with a Butterfree on her shoulder, and her 10-year old son, entered a run-down orphanage in Cherrygrove City in between the PokeMart and the PokeCenter. The woman's name was Delilah, and her son's name was Lance.  
"Mom, what's taking you so long?" whined Lance. "I wanna go get my first pokemon from Professor Elm, Sr."  
"This won't take long, Lance," replied Delilah. Delilah walked around for a while before making her decision on which on which child she would adopt.   
"Lance, get over here and help me decide which one you want to be your new little sibling," Delilah said.  
"Let's get one that likes pokemon," Lance suggested. "Let's get that one over there, he looks interested in your Butterfree." Then he pointed at me. I was just there staring, transfixed at the Butterfree.  
"Lance, you stay here while I go talk to the manager," Delilah ordered. So Lance stayed there. As he stood there waiting for his mother, he took a look at my wristband.  
"So your name is Bob," Lance asked. "Well, I'm Lance, your new big brother." From that day on, I grew to look up to Lance.   
When the adoption was final, I went and moved in with Delilah and Lance. But the day after I moved in, Lance had to leave for his pokemon journey. His starter pokemon was the rare dragon-type Dratini. Then Lance was off for his pokemon journey. But he did not come back often, either. He only came back at Christmas and on Delilah's birthday, but that was it.  
Four years later, when I was six, Lance had entered the Pokemon League with his team of dragons and won the competition. Then he left again and took on the Elite Four. He, Gyarados, Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Charizard, and Dragonite, first took on Will, the first of the Elite four, with his psychic pokemon. Lance wiped him out with ease. Next came Koga, the poison ninja. Lance and his team had a little bit of trouble with him, but eventually defeated him. Thirdly, Lance had to cope with Bruno, the 7-foot, 250 lb. fighter. But Lance's Charizard took out all of Bruno's Pokemon. Finally, Lance had to take on the leader of the Elite Four, Karen, with her dark pokemon. It took all of Lance's pokemon, but his starting Dragonite eventually defeated Karen's last pokemon, Houndoom. Finally, Lance was the Pokemon League Champion. But after Lance became Pokemon League Champion, he just stopped visiting us.   
When I was 10 years old, Professor Elm, Jr. gave me my very first pokemon, a Dratini, like Lance's. I named the Dratini, Puff. I wanted to follow directly in Lance's footsteps. As I went on my badge quest, I gained many new pokemon, and soon, I had a team just like Lance's. Then, like Lance, I won the Pokemon League Competition and two weeks before my 14th birthday, I challenged the Elite Four. My dragons were so powerful that the Elite Four never even got an attack off. But then, I came to Lance. He was 22 years old now. I having not seen him for 8 years, wondering how much he had changed since I had last saw him. I entered the full stadium and walked up to him.  
"It's been a long time Bob," Lance said softly.  
"It's only been 8 years," I replied.  
"You've grown so much since I last saw you," Lance said softly. "But I know why you are here. You're here to become the Pokemon League Champion. I'm sorry, Bob, but that won't happen today."  
"There's only one way to find out about that, Lance," I replied.   
"I was hoping that it didn't have to be this way," Lance said, "but you were always so stubborn. Go, Gyarados."  
"I choose you, Scarlet," I yelled as the battle begun and my Red Gyarados came out of its pokeball. "Use your Ice Beam, Scarlet, and freeze that Gyarados into a solid ice block." Scarlet obeyed and successfully, froze Lance's Gyarados.  
"Uh...the Blue Gyarados is frozen solid and therefore cannot compete," shouted the referee. "The Red Gyarados is the winner."  
"Good move, Bob, but I'm afraid that's no match for Dragonite," Lance exclaimed as the dragon/flying pokemon emerged from its pokeball. "Dragonite, Thunder!" It must have been a million volts of electricity that came forth from Lance's Dragonite and hit Scarlet.   
"Scarlet, no," I yelled as Scarlet's 4x weakness to electricity hit it full blast and knocked him out.   
"The red Gyarados is unable to battle," the referee yelled. "Dragonite is the winner!"  
"I'll fight dragon with dragon," I yelled, with anger at Scarlet's fate. "Go, Dragon." Then, my first of my 3 Dragonites came forth from its pokeball. "Dragon, use your ice beam." He obeyed and blew Lance's Dragonite back 20 feet at the impact of the blow of ice. Dragonite struggled to get up but he fell back to the arena floor.   
"The Champion's Dragonite has fainted," the referee yelled. "The Challenger's Dragonite is the winner!"  
"Not bad," said Lance quietly. "Go Dragonite." I was expecting this. Our teams were pretty much exactly alike, you know.   
"Dragon, use your ice beam again," I shouted at him. But Lance's Dragonite was faster.  
"Dragonite, Blizzard," Lance yelled at his pokemon. Dragon didn't have time to react. The blizzard hit him full and knocked him out.  
"The Challenger's Dragonite is knocked out," the referee stated. "The winner is the Champion's Dragonite!"  
"Go, Dragonight," I yelled. "Use your rapid ice beam before it can react." Dragonight obeyed me and shot dozens of ice beams at Lance's second Dragonite. Every one of them hit but Lance wasn't about to give up.  
"Dragonite, Fly," Lance yelled, though that did no good as the ice beams kept on hitting him. Finally, one caught its wing and it fell back to the earth with a crash.  
"The Champion's Dragonite is unable to battle," the referee yelled. "The winner is the Challenger's Dragonite. Lance was looking worried now. His almost 14-year old adopted brother had demolished half of his team. He had to make a critical decision right now or he would have to forfeit.   
"Go, Aerodactyl," cried Lance. His ancient rock/flying pokemon took flight prepared to take on my Dragonight. "Aerodactyl, use your Ancientpower over and over." Rocks were flying every which way, but Dragonight was one of my most agile pokemon, and he was doing a good job dodging all the rocks that were thrown that him.   
"Dragonight, use your Ice Beam," I yelled. But just as Dragonight was about to release the ice beam at Aerodactyl, a huge rock came and smacked him in the stomach and he promptly fainted.  
"Dragonite has been knocked out," the referee called out. "The winner is Aerodactyl!"   
"Go, Aeroy, and show him what a "real" Aerodactyl is made of," I cried as I threw a pokeball out there. The pokeball exploded as Aeroy came out and roared at the enemy Aerodactyl.   
"Aerodactyl, use you Ancientpower again," yelled Lance.  
"Aeroy, use your Fire Blast to Melt down those rocks," I screamed. Both pokemon obeyed their trainers and the attack combined. The chemical reaction from the rocks in the field and Aeroy's Fire Blast made the rocks explode and both pokemon were surrounded by smoke with the rocks still exploding. When the dust cleared, both Aerodactyls were lying on the ground, fainted.  
"Both Aerodactyls are unable to battle," the surprised referee shouted. "Both trainers must send out a new pokemon, starting with the Champion."  
"Go, Charizard," Lance yelled. So I followed suit with...  
"I choose you, Flare," I cried as both of our Charizards standing out on the battlefield. "Start off with Fly!"  
"Also, use your Fly!" Lance ordered his Charizard. "When you get close enough, use your Seismic Toss!" Lance's Charizard promptly got a hold of Flare and started to fly back down to Earth. Flare was in trouble, so I had to think fast.  
"Flare, use your Dragonbreath right in Charizard's face," I commanded Flare. Flare obeyed and Lance's Charizard immediately let go of Flare, yet he continued to fly blindly back to the ground. Dust flew up as Lance's Charizard hit the ground. After the dust had cleared, the referee went out to inspect Lance's Charizard.   
"The Champion's Charizard is paralyzed and is unable to continue," the dumbfounded referee shouted. "The Challenger's Charizard is the winner." Lance only had one pokemon left. This was his last chance, and I knew what it was. It was his...  
"Dragonite, I choose you," he said in a dangerous tone. I knew that tone. That tone meant that he was done playing games and he was ready to attack relentlessly.   
"Charizard, use your Dragonbreath," I shouted.  
"Dragonite, Hyper Beam," he said quietly and dangerously. Flare had no time to react; the hyper beam blasted him back until he smashed the back wall of the stadium. I only had one chance left, my starter versus his starter.  
"Go, Puff," I yelled. "Puff, you're my last hope. I just ask one thing of you, try hard. Let's go."   
"Dragonite, Outrage," Lance said as his pokemon prepared to use the attack. I only had one hope of defeating Lance and his Dragonite.  
"Puff, Elemental Imbalance," I yelled. As Dragonite's attack came toward Puff, Puff readied himself for the blow. Suddenly, Puff turned into pure teal energy and struck Dragonite and knocked him down. That's when I saw it. A Focus Band on Dragonite's head. Dragonite got back up. The Focus Band saved it from being knocked out!   
"Dragonite, Hyper Beam," Lance called, then he merely laughed as the arena filled up with a light brighter than bright.  
  
- End of Chapter One -  
Elemental Imbalance: Only dragon types can learn this attack. Always attacks 2nd. Foils the opponents attack. When the opponent attacks that user, the user is transformed into pure elemental energy of the type being thrown at it. Then, it zooms past the opponent, delivering a blow 4x the damage that the user received. If Elemental Imbalance fails, the opponent's attack succeeds.  
  
Elemental Imbalance is just an attack created by me. 


	2. TDM1-2

The Dragon Master: Chapter Two  
  
After the dust cleared, Puff, my starter pokemon, who has always been faithful to me, always obeyed me, was lying on the ground, knocked out. And Lance. Just standing there, still laughing. I had many thoughts going through my head. Too many thoughts. What I was thinking of, I don't know, but there was just one thought that had stood out in my mind. I lost.   
"Puff, return," I said, with no tone in my voice at all. A thin red beam of light came from Puff's pokeball, engulfed him, and brought him into his pokeball. Slowly, I picked up all of my pokeballs, and left the stadium.   
On the ferry back to New Bark Town, I stayed in my room the entire trip. When I got back home, I said nothing to Delilah, and went directly up to my room. I stayed there for a week. When I came down for breakfast the day after the week was over, I ate my breakfast and was about to go up to my room when Delilah said something.   
"You know, Bob," she said gingerly, "if you ever want to the Pokemon League Champion, you're going to have to train harder. You almost did beat Lance." For the first time in a week, I felt like talking.  
"You're right, Delilah," I said, hinting a smile, "You're always right. I'm gonna train harder, and then I'm gonna go back up there and beat him." I grabbed my belt with my pokeballs and I grabbed my backpack. Then I started to head out the door. But Delilah stopped me.  
"Where do you think you're going," Delilah asked me. I smiled back at her and simply said...  
"Training." Then I ran out the door and headed for Route 29.  
"Are you going to be home for supper," Delilah yelled at me.  
"Maybe. Don't wait up," I yelled back.  
When I got to Route 29, I was looking for trainers to battle. Yet, there were none to be found. I kicked a rock in anger. The rock hit a tree. Dozens of Beedrill came out of it!   
"Holy Miltank," I muttered under my breath. Then I took off in a dead sprint. It was only another mile to Cherrygrove City, I thought. Soon, the Beedrill got tired and stopped chasing me. As I walked into Cherrygrove City, catching my breath, a building caught my eye. It was run-down, it sat in-between the PokeCenter and the Pokemart, and it had an "ABANDONED" sign on it. I wasn't sure what it was. Then I remembered. This was the orphanage that my parents dumped me in because they didn't want me. There was really nobody around, so I decided to take a look around. It couldn't hurt. As I walked in, there was an eerie silence about it. The kind of silence that made you think that something would scare the living daylights out of you.  
"HOLY S***," I yelled, as a flock of Zubats and Golbats flew out from the building. I continued through the orphanage. After about 10 minutes, I reached the front desk. There was still a filing cabinet in there. I went through the door to the office. There were three drawers in the cabinet: A-H, I-R, and S-Z. I opened the S-Z drawer. Inside were all the files of all the people that had ever been put up for adoption here. There was only one folder. All of the others must have been taken. The name of the folder read SHEPARDSON, ROBERT. My name, this was my file. With trembling fingers I opened the file, there read my birth records, my birth certificate, and numerous other things. I was looking for something certain. My parent's names. There they were, but no, it couldn't be...  
I took off in a dead sprint out of the orphanage, and had the intent of going and talking to Delilah. After all, it was his 14th birthday tomorrow and I must know if those two people on that sheet are my real parents or not. As I went out of town, I turned the corner and ran into someone.  
"Ouch," I yelled. I was about to cuss out the person that I ran into, but then I saw who it was. It was a girl, about 3 inches shorter than me, red hair worn in a ponytail, a red bag worn over her shoulder, jean shorts with suspenders, and a yellow tank top. She happened to be with two guys, one with black hair, a red Pokemon League hat, blue jacket, jeans, a black t-shirt, a green backpack, and a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. The other one was tall, tanned, squinted eyes, spiked hair, khakis, an orange shirt with a vest and a bug blue bag over his shoulder.  
"What the heck do you think you're..." said the redhead, but she trailed off when she caught sight of me.   
"Are you okay," I asked the redhead?  
"Yeah," she replied, though she seemed dazed. "Just fine." We both stared at each other for some time. It took a while before someone broke the silence. It happened to be the kid with the Pikachu.  
"Uh...okay...that settles everything...except for...who are you," the kid with the Pikachu asked.  
"What...O...how rude of me. I am Bob Shepardson," I replied.  
"Hey, you're that kid that lost to Lance by one pokemon," the kid with the Pikachu exclaimed.   
"Yeah, that's me," I answered him. "But that doesn't solve the mystery of who you three are."   
"O, we're sorry," the redhead girl offered quickly. "I'm Misty, that kid with the Pikachu over there is Ash, and this one over here is Brock."  
"So where are you headed in such a hurry," asked Brock.   
"New Bark Town," I replied to him.  
"It's getting dark," stated Brock. "It looks like we should turn in."  
"You'll never make back to New Bark Town in time," Misty said. "Maybe you should camp with us tonight."  
"I guess you're right," I replied. "I better just set up camp with you guys then." So we started to set up camp. Brock tried to start a fire with matches, but he couldn't do it. So I had Flare use flamethrower to start the fire. It was about 9:45 P.M. when we turned in. Right before I fell asleep, I remembered that it was my 14th birthday tomorrow. I was determined to get some answers out of Delilah about who my real parents were. The last thing that I saw before I fell asleep, was the clouds above, blocking out the stars.  
I woke up at midnight with a terrible pain in my head. I couldn't fight it back any longer. I got up, went into the woods away from the group and find out what was going on with my head. It felt like it was about to explode. I started to hear a ripping sound. My shirt had huge holes in the back. Extending from the holes, were wings, two wings like a Dragonite's. My eyes turned a teal sort of color. The clouds above were swirling savagely. A twister was forming right above my head! I held out my hands and a hyper beam exploded from them! I wasn't sure what was happening to me, but it wasn't normal, that's for sure. After the hyper beam, a dragon rage came forth from my hands. Next, I could feel my mouth warming up; Dragonbreath was flowing from my mouth. I wanted the twister above to stop and the clouds to go away. Miraculously, the twister stopped swirling and the clouds went away. My wings merged back into my body, my eyes changed back to normal, Dragonbreath stopped flowing from my mouth, and the dragon rage stopped. I felt so weak, I collapsed.  
"Bob...Bob...wake up," somebody was tapping my face. I opened my eyes. Misty was tapping my face. I was in the ground away from the campsite. I tried to recall what had happened the night before, but I couldn't. Then I remembered, the twister, the hyper beam, and the dragonbreath, all of those strange and weird things that happened last night.  
"I'm all right," I assured them. But deep down, I knew that I wasn't all right. "I just gotta pack up and then I will leave you guys." So we all packed up and said our goodbyes, though Misty tried to persuade me to stay.  
"Please can you come along with us," Misty begged.  
"I really gotta go to New Bark Town," I said. "Family emergency." It took me a while to get going, all these thoughts rushing through my head. When I got to New Bark Town, there had to be at least 20 Officer Jennies there. All parked at my house. There was an ambulance there, too. I sprinted there and asked one of the Jennies what was going on.  
"There was a stabbing here last night," Officer Jenny replied. "But only family may go in there."  
"That's my mother," I calmly told her, even though I wasn't calm at all.  
"Fine," she said, all choked up, "Get in the ambulance." I got in the ambulance right before it left.  
"Bob," Delilah exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here." Her nightdress was soaked with blood. Evidently, someone had stabbed her in the stomach.  
"Delilah," I asked calmly, "who stabbed you and with what?"  
"It was a man in a teal hooded cloak," Delilah answered, now apparently gasping for breath. She wouldn't make it to Violet City, where the hospital was located. "He stabbed me with a...a...agh." Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. She breathed her last breath. She was gone.  
- End of Chapter Two - 


	3. TDM1-3

The Dragon Master: Chapter Three  
  
I couldn't say anything. When they stopped in Violet City, the coroner said that she had been stabbed with a lance. I was shocked. Who would even want to kill Delilah? I was sitting in the PokeCenter in Violet City, when Ash, Misty, and Brock walked through the door. They saw me and immediately ran over to me.  
"What's wrong, Bob," Misty asked kindly.  
"Delilah," I answered in a low, quiet tone.  
"Who's that," wondered Ash out loud.  
"The woman that adopted me," I replied in the same tone as before. "My mother."  
"What happened to her," Brock asked.  
"Someone killed her," I said, in the same tone.  
"Who," Ash asked.  
"I don't know anything except that a teal cloaked man stabbed her with a lance and killed her," replied except this time, there was some anger in my voice. "I'm going to find Lance."  
"What would that do," Brock asked.  
"She was his mother, too," I said in finality. I went outside, Ash, Misty, and Brock followed me. I sent out Flare and hopped on.  
"Flare, fly to Indigo Plateau," I said and we took off, leaving Ash, Misty, and Brock behind in Violet City. As Flare I flew to Indigo Plateau, he eventually got tired and we stopped somewhere outside of Blackthorn City to set up camp. I let my pokemon out, and we got a fire started. My pokemon went to sleep, but I stayed up, wondering how these powers got within me. I would get revenge on whoever killed Delilah. I would make sure of it. I didn't care if it took my life, but I would get revenge. In the morning, I got on Flare again and we took off for Indigo Plateau once more. After an hours flight, we got to the front gates of Indigo Plateau. The guards let me in and said to proceed directly to Lance. They said that he wanted to talk to me.  
As I walked through the Elite Four's chambers, I noticed that none of them were there. But when I got to Lance's chamber, I found them all sitting around a table with six chairs around it. One was empty. Lance stood up.  
"Sit down, brother," Lance said calmly. He was not even disturbed. "Now I am sure that you know that Delilah is dead. She will be buried in New Bark Town's cemetery tomorrow at 12:00 P.M. But unfortunately..."  
"What do you mean, 'unfortunately'," I asked with suspicion.   
"Unfortunately," Lance continued, "you will not be there."  
"What do you mean," I asked. "Of course I will be there."  
"No, you won't," Lance stated, his voice still calm. "Because you killed her!"  
"Bob would never," Karen butted in. "I've seen them together. If it weren't for her, he would most likely be turned out on the streets by that abandoned orphanage."  
"I have good reason for believing what I believe," Lance told her. "Guards, search his bag." Five guards appeared from the doorway and ripped my bag off my shoulder. They opened it, and out came tumbling all of my training supplies...along with a teal cloak and a lance.  
"This is bulls***," I yelled in Lance's face. "I would never..." But Lance cut me off.  
"This lance has your fingerprints and this cloak has some DNA that matched your hair," Lance said, his voice rising in anger. "Guards, arrest him for the murder of Delilah Largway.   
"I didn't do it," I pleaded. "Help me, Will...?" He didn't even move. "Koga?" He had his eyes closed and arms folded. "Bruno?" He was still in shock. Evidently, he wasn't sure what to believe. "Karen?" She was just staring at me, eyes tearing up. The guards moved in closer.   
All of a sudden, my wings sprouted out of my back as they had done the night of my birthday. This was my only chance. I had to fly away. I jumped and flapped my wings, hoping that it would work. I was moving up. Ten feet, twenty feet, thirty feet, I went up so high that not even Lance's Dragonite could catch me now. I took off from Indigo Plateau and did not look back, as I flew towards the one thing that I could see in the distance. The Goldenrod City Radio Tower. A storm was coming. I told the storm to come. Dragons control the weather. I am The Dragon Master.  
This is where you came in. I am still sitting on top of the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. I am framed for murder of the woman that adopted me. I don't know how that cloak and lance got in there, but I didn't do it. I would go to the PokeCenter in Goldenrod City, but Lance has already put out a reward for my capture. The reward is 500,000 PokeDollars. I will still have my revenge on the person that killed Delilah. Nothing will stop me. I just need to find some allies. Those three people down there on the street look familiar. It's Ash, Misty, and Brock! I have to let them see me without being seen by anyone else. There's an alley beside the PokeCenter. I'll hide there and wait for them. My cloak disappeared and wings took they're place. I jumped off the Radio Tower and glided down to the alley quick. I recalled my cloak back and ordered my wings to go in. They were about to head in to the PokeCenter...  
"Ash, Misty, Brock," I whispered from the alley. "It's me, Bob. Come over here." Ash and Brock looked confused. But Misty immediately ran towards me. Ash and Brock followed suit.  
"Bob, what are you doing here," Misty asked me. "The last thing that I heard was that you were arrested by the League for killing that woman."  
"You mean Delilah," I told her. "I didn't do it. I was framed,but by who...I don't know." So I explained what had happened after I left them on Route 29.  
"So, you're able to wield the powers a dragon pokemon could," Ash asked, with a tone telling me that he didn't believe me.  
"I know that it sounds crazy, but it's the truth," I exasperatedly explained. "Meet me on Route 35 in a half-hour and I'll prove it. Don't be followed." As I ran off into the dark alley, they ran off into the PokeCenter. My cloak faded away when I told it to, my wings appeared, and I took off for Route 35 by flight.  
Ash, Misty, and Brock, were a little late but that was okay. I had my cloak on, so they would know that it was me, and it blended in, so nobody would notice me unless I talked.   
"You'd better not be wasting my time," Ash said grumpily. "I could be sleeping."  
"I'm not wasting your time," I said, not believing that Ash didn't know the seriousness of this matter. "Just trust me." I willed my body to change. My eyes turned teal, my cloak disappeared, my wings sprouted from my back, I blasted a hyper beam from one of my hands, a dragon rage with the other, a twister formed around me, and hot, steamy, dragonbreath flowed from my mouth. Then, I made it all stop, everything went back to the way that it was, and I recalled my cloak.  
"Now do you believe me," I asked, enjoying the astonished looks on their faces.  
"If you had all this power," Brock asked suspiciously, "how do we know that you didn't kill Delilah?" In the blink of an eye, I generated a teal katana under my cloak and held it to Brock's neck.  
"The only weapon that I can generate is a katana," I stated calmly. "All Masters have a designated weapon. Delilah was stabbed with a lance. The one who wields the lance...that's the one that killed Delilah." I degenerated the teal katana and put my arms back within the folds of my cloak.   
"I believe him," Misty stated firmly. "He wouldn't kill the only person that cared about him enough to give him a home."  
"I'll help, too," Ash said.  
"I'm in, on one condition," Brock said, "don't hold that sword to my neck ever again." Then he smiled. I held out my hand, and Ash shook it.  
"Where are we heading first," Ash asked innocently, "Indigo Plateau?"  
"No," I said, with my mind made up. "Not yet. Do you really think 3 kids and one Pokemon Master can stand up to the Elite Four and the League Champion. Not to mention all of the guards and trainers." Ash shook his head quickly. "Didn't think so. What we need is more Pokemon Masters. Let's go."  
"Where are we going," Brock asked.  
"Pallet Town," I answered with finality in my voice.  
"But what's in Pallet Town," Misty asked.  
"Professor Oak," I replied. "If anyone's gonna believe me, it's him."  
"How are we gonna get there," Ash asked.  
"Are any of you guys cared of flying," I asked innocently. "Go, Dragon, Dragonight, and Puff." My three Dragonites came out of their teal pokeballs in a flash of teal light and Ash hopped on Dragon, Brock got on Dragonight, and Misty got on Puff's back. I had my cloak degenerate and my wings appear.  
"Let's go," I said. "Fly fast so we aren't seen. Remember, we're wanted now. Ash, Misty, Brock, hold on tight." Then we took off into the night sky.  
As we were flying over Silver Cave, I heard a strange noise. Sounded like a rocket of some sort.  
"Get out of the way," I screamed at my Dragonites. They all performed some aerial maneuvers to dodge the missile being fired at us from the League helicopters coming and I followed suit. "Ash, go ahead to Professor Oak's place. I'll be fine here. I can handle these helicopters.  
"You there," a League Trainer shouted though his microphone, "Come with us silently before force is necessary."  
"What's the fun in that," I asked sarcastically. "Go Scarlet, Flare, Aeroy! Use your attacks to stop those missiles that they are firing at us." That's when the rally of missiles came at us. Scarlet and Flare were blowing them up with Flamethrower, Aeroy was exploding them with Fire Blast, and I was deflecting them into the other helicopters with Twister. I turned my head around just in time to see a hyper beam nail me right in the back coming from the direction of a helicopter. I started falling down towards Silver Cave, with helicopters landing all around me. The last thing that I saw though my blood-filled eyes was League Trainers and coming towards me. Following them was a man in a teal hooded cloak, holding a lance...  
- End of Chapter Three - 


	4. TDM1-4

The Dragon Master: Chapter Four  
  
Whack! Someone was hitting me in the face to wake me up. Whack! I didn't feel like getting up anyway. Whack! It would be better for me to die than for them to get any information. Whack!   
"Wake up," said a soft voice. It was so familiar. It made me angry and calmed at the same time. "Wake up." Whack!   
"Stop," ordered the soft voice. I willed myself to open my eyes. I was looking into the dark hood of the teal-cloaked, lance wielding sorry excuse for a man that had killed Delilah.   
"AGGGGHHHH," I yelled as I tried to attack him. I found that I couldn't, as I was chained to a wall.   
"Bob," the soft voice instructed, "calm down."  
"You killed Delilah," I said with a tone of the utmost hatred for this man.  
"Yes, I admit it," he said in the same quiet voice. "I killed Delilah Largway."  
"But you're not getting punished," I said in a voice so quiet that only he could have heard it. "They think I killed her. I was framed."  
"Yes, you were," the cloaked figure admitted, "and I was the one that framed you. I put the cloak and the lance in your bag. But look what you've grown to be. To me, you're a rival Dragon Master. You must be disposed of. After I kill you, I will tell the police that you were accidentally killed when we apprehended you at Silver Cave. I will be let free, and you will be dead for the murder that you never committed. That's the real irony you see. It's a shame that she went so easily. One stab with my trusty lance and I knew that she wouldn't survive. She was weak."   
My mind was exploding with all of these thoughts, ideas, and plans to escape were going through my head until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't...  
"AGGGGGGHHHHHH," I screamed as my eyes turned teal, then bright silver. My wings exploded from my back. I couldn't control myself and I took off. Before I did so, the teal-cloaked man got a taste of my hyper beam. I sent another one through the roof and I flew out towards Pallet Town.  
I crash-landed in Professor Oak's backyard. Ash, Misty, Brock, and my six dragon pokemon followed them.   
"It's Bob," Misty exclaimed.  
"Quick get him inside on the couch," Professor Oak said. After they found me, I started to get dizzy and I blacked out.   
When I awoke, there was a wet cloth on my forehead and someone was sitting next to me. It was Misty.   
"Hey, you're awake," she said as she broke into a smile.  
"You left a crater in my backyard, Bob," Professor Oak said, though there was something different about his voice. "But the good thing is, is that you're alright." He said this hastily as Ash had started to look at him differently after that first comment that he made.  
"Something's not right," I said.   
"So you're not stupid after all, Bob," Professor Oak stated with a smirk on his face. Then he ripped off his clothes and there stood James, of Team Rocket. Jessie and Meowth came through the door at that precise time.  
"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said, starting their motto.  
"Better make that double," James said his line.  
"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," James said.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above," James said.  
"Jessie," Jessie said.  
"James," James said.  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James said.  
"Meowth, that's right," Meowth said, finishing the motto.  
"That's all very nice," I said sarcastically, "but where's Professor Oak and why the heck are you here?"  
"That old coot doesn't matter," Jessie retorted, waving her hand aside. "But the reason we came here is to bring you to our boss."  
"You can't seriously mean that you're gonna..." I started.  
"Yes, right about now, too," James said. "Victreebel, go. Use your Sleep Powder." I tried to dodge, but the sleep powder hit me and I went right out. Ash, Misty, and Brock went out right away, too.  
The next thing I know, I am sitting in an interrogating room, someone was spraying water in my face. It looked like a Rocket Grunt. I decided to use a twister on him to knock him out so I could get myself out of here. The twister worked perfectly, but then another Grunt came in with a Magneton right after I had freed myself from my bonds.  
"He's getting away! Magneton, use Thunder Wave," Said the 2nd Rocket Grunt. I wasn't quick enough and the thunder wave hit me full blast. I fell to the ground and watched helplessly as the Rocket Grunt tied me back to my chair.  
"The boss told me that I couldn't use any damaging attacks one you," the bitter Rocket Grunt said to me, "otherwise, you'd already be dead, you Master scum." Then he spit on my face. "The boss will be with you shortly." After about 15 minutes, a man came in with a Persian. He sat down in the chair across from me. His face was in the shadows, so I couldn't tell who he was.  
"Ah, Giovanni," I said though gritted teeth, because the paralysis hadn't worn off yet. "What is the pleasure of having the criminal mastermind behind Team Rocket in front of me?"  
"Can't a father spend time talking to his son," Giovanni asked innocently. He finally admitted to me that he was my father. I already knew that, of course, thanks to the birth records that I had found in the abandoned orphanage. But what about...  
"Your mother," Giovanni said in a tone of remorse, "I suppose you are wondering whatever had happened to her. Well, let me tell you. After they had kicked her out of the Elite Four, and had replaced her with Will, she went pretty much insane. Where she went, nobody knows, but that was three years ago, and everybody has forgotten all about it. That is, everyone except me. But you are wondering how Lorelei, the Ice trainer of the Elite Four, and I, the Viridian City Ground gym leader, the leader of Team Rocket, got together and had you. Well, we dated in high school for about 3 years, but at the beginning of our senior year, Lorelei happened to get pregnant with you. We didn't know what to do, but we weren't going to get married, as we had talked to both of our sets of parents about it, and they wouldn't let us. Lorelei didn't want to disobey her father, who wouldn't let her have an abortion. He's the only reason that you're here. After you were born, we went into Cherrygrove City in Johto and gave you up for adoption. Our strict orders were that you were never to be told who your real parents were. After high school, Lorelei went to audition for the Elite Four and they let her in. Graduation was the last I saw or heard from her directly."  
"So why contact me now," I queried Giovanni, my father because the paralysis had worn off. "I mean...if you didn't want me to know all of this stuff, why are you telling me now?"  
"I know that you are on the run from the law and the League," Giovanni answered. "I am also. So why can't we run together?"   
"Are you suggesting that we do commit crimes together," I asked unbelieving of my father.  
"Yes," Giovanni simply said. "With my Rockets, and your newly discovered powers over the Mastery of Dragons, we could take over the League and make it our own."  
"No," I said.  
"What did you say to me," my father asked with a dangerous tone in his voice.  
"No," I repeated. "I will not slaughter innocent people to clear my name. I will clear my name by myself." I knew that he wasn't happy with me, and he would most likely dispose of me himself. But I had a plan. I had been working on the binds that had me confined to my chair. I had a little twister ripping the binds apart as he explained what had happened.  
"Fine, if you don't want to be the vice president of Team Rocket," Giovanni said as he pulled out a gun, "then you don't even deserve to be my son at all." Just as he fired, I ducked under the table, and sent a twister at his legs. That made him trip and fall down. He hit his head against the wall and was knocked out. As I ran out of the interrogation room door, more Rocket Grunts tried to stop me. Tried. I just sent a twister at all of them and knocked them out. As I rounded the corner, I ran into Misty.  
"Agh," I said as we both fell down. "We have to stop meeting like this."  
"Save the wisecracks for later," Misty said with a slight smile on her face. "But we have to get out of here...NOW!" We met some more Rocket Grunts coming towards us. I was just about to knock them out, but Misty dragged me away. After running through the twisted tunnels dug underneath the Viridian City Gym, Misty had told me, we had finally hit a dead end.  
"O crap," I said. "We're trapped, and Rocket Grunts are coming from every direction. There's no way out of here." The Rocket Grunts started to release their pokemon.  
"Dugtrio, Fissure," one of them yelled as their triplet mole pokemon sent a One-Hit Knock Out directly for us. As the attack zigzagged directly for us, I suddenly had an idea.  
"Misty, hold on to me," I ordered her.  
"Fine, but why," she asked me as she obediently grabbed on to me.  
"You'll see," I assured her as I aimed my hands upward. "Hyper Beam!" At my command, hyper beam blasted from my hands and shot a hole through the roof. It was only a short ten feet to the surface.  
"Misty, climb," I yelled as the fissure came speedily closer. "I'll follow you." She started to climb up, and I got up through the hole as the fissure hit the dead end. We finally got back up to the surface right when Ash and Brock came out of the door to the Viridian Gym.  
"Bob," Ash asked me in shock. "What happened to you?"  
"I'll explain everything later," I said. "My father might be after me now."  
"Your father," Brock asked questioningly, "Who is he?"  
"I'll explain everything when we get back to Professor Oak's place," I ended in a tone of finality. Then we took off for Pallet Town. Professor Oak was waiting there for us when we arrived.  
"Ah," Professor Oak exclaimed as I degenerated my cloak away. "You must be Bob. Come over here so I may examine you." I obeyed him and lied down on his table. He started to scan me with some sort of device. Beep beep beep beep, the machine went.  
"What does that mean," I wondered out loud.  
"It means that you indeed possess the power over the Dragon Mastery," he answered. "Now your body is changing at an abnormal rate, in abnormal ways."  
"Really," I asked sarcastically.  
"Indeed," he retorted, not catching my sarcasm. "Have you been able to control your powers lately?"  
"Yeah," I said, "but I can could control them a couple a days ago."  
"I see," Professor started to explain. "Your condition is not unlike many others that have been reported. Certain trainers, mostly with only one type of pokemon, have developed a Mastery over that specific type. But, the League comes and investigates, then the trainer is discovered missing a few days later."  
"So," I began, "the League comes, takes these 'Masters' away, and does what with them?"  
"As to that, I have no idea," Professor Oak explained. "They could be killing them, torturing them, or even training them to work as an army."  
"I have to go," I said suddenly. Then I ran out the door. Misty, Ash, and Brock followed me.  
"Where are we going," Ash called.  
"To find more Masters," I yelled back. We snuck around to Diglett's Cave. When we got inside the tunnel, I turned to the other three and asked them a question.   
"Ok, out of all gym leaders, who is the least connected to the League," I asked them.  
"Sabrina, Erika, me, and Brock," Misty listed. "But you would have to tell Sabrina and Erika what the League is up to. Then they would secretly break off. As for the Johto Gym leaders, I wouldn't know."  
"Not many of them do hold allegiance to the League," I said to them. "Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, and Jasmine will come with us. But as for Clair, she's Lance's cousin and won't break off. Chuck is constantly worked to be one of the Elite Four. Pryce won't want to leave Mahogany Town."  
"But Brock and Misty aren't even Masters," Ash stated. "So we only have Bob for sure, Sabrina, Erika, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, and Jasmine if they're masters."  
"I know," I said quietly. "This doesn't look good. But we always have to try."   
"AGGHH," Brock screamed in pain. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" His body was changing, his flesh hardening, turning the color of rock. After he was done, his entire body had turned to stone, yet he was still moving and breathing.  
"So much for Brock not being a Master," Misty stated faintly. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Now Misty was yelling out in pain. All of a sudden, she just liquefied and turned into a puddle of water. The water started to seep into the ground.   
"Misty," Ash yelled. He stared at the wet ground in shock, but an even bigger shock came next. Water droplets came from all over and came together in a big ball. After that was done, the ball of water transformed itself into Misty's solid form. When she was back in her solid form, she just fell back and fainted. It took her three hours to re-awaken. After she did, Ash looked kind of disappointed.   
"So now, I'm the only one that's not a Master," Ash stated grumpily. "How come my body isn't changing?"   
"O shut up, Ash," Misty said. "Going through all of this pain is not a picnic."  
"She's right, Ash," I agreed. "Shut up. We have to get to Saffron City without anybody noticing. We'll take the Digett's Cave and head to Lavender Town. Then, we'll head over to Saffron City.  
"But what about the guards at the entrance," Misty asked, sounding a little worried, "I mean, won't they arrest us because we're Masters?"  
"Only if we go in wearing are cloaks," I replied. "Which we won't. We'll have to go in wearing our regular clothes." I concentrated on a pair of teal jeans, a teal shirt, and a teal cap. My eyes glowed teal, and the clothes that I envisioned took place on my body.   
"Brock, try to change your body back into flesh," I added, because he was still in rock form. "If you don't the guards will know that you're a Rock Master."   
"I don't know how," Brock whined.  
"Just concentrate on your original form," I reassured him. He closed his eyes. Then he abruptly opened them again! They were glowing brown. His rock skin was changing back into flesh. When he looked back up at us, he was changed back to normal.  
"Good," I said. "Let's go." We started to walk through Digglet's Cave. It took us an hour, but we finally got through the cave. When we came out of the cave, we saw Vermillion City in the distance. Something was going on. There were League helicopters flying all over the town.  
"We have to hurry up and get to Sabrina," I told the others. "If we don't we'll al be killed." They didn't need telling twice.   
As we ran toward Silence Bridge, a helicopter spotted us and started to tail us. Then it started to fire machine guns. We had to dodge them all. Brock just turned into rock and let the bullets hit him while he was running. They didn't do any damage, after all. I took flight and whipped around behind the helicopter. I fired a hyper beam from my hands into the propellers. The helicopter went crashing down. It was going to fall on Misty! I dived down towards her and grabbed her out of the way before it fell on her. I set her down, recalled my wings, and re continued to run towards Lavender Town.  
Before I had hit the helicopter, however, it looked like it had called for backup. Three more choppers were coming after us. We were almost to the bridge. There were fishermen on the bridge! We couldn't risk hurting them.  
"Jump off the bridge," I shouted to my companions.  
"Why," Ash asked, still running.  
"We've got more company," I yelled pointing to the backup.  
"Aren't we the popular bunch today," Brock said sarcastically. When we got to the edge of the bridge, we all dived off. But Brock hadn't changed from his rock form yet...SPLASH. I immediately tried to find Brock. He was back in his human form, however, he was trapped underneath a piece of the bridge that he had caught with his foot when he jumped off. We couldn't get them out of there. Something was coming. It was huge. It was a League sub. Brock motioned for us to leave him, but we motioned that we wouldn't. The sub fired a huge torpedo at us. We were all running out of breath, except Misty, because her newfound Mastery allowed her to breathe underwater. The torpedo was headed directly for Misty, but I dived in front of her, shielding her from the torpedo as it came closer to us. I grabbed her and we swam away. Yet, the torpedo followed us. The League sub sent out some more and they locked on to us, too. Whatever way that we turned, there was a torpedo in our face. We were trapped...  
- End of Chapter Four - 


End file.
